creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Heiko
Wally – Heiko Das Ereignis, von dem ich euch nun erzählen werde ist leider etwas kurz, aber ich erinnere mich noch sehr gut daran. Ihr erinnert euch an Heiko, oder? Der kleine, süße Junge, der in Pokémon Saphir, Rubin und Smaragd euer Rivale war? Ja, er ist auf jeden Fall einer meiner Lieblingsfiguren. Er scheint keinen emotionalen Komplex zu haben; er ist nicht arrogant, er bezeichnet dich nicht andauernd als schwach, er ist keine hyperaktive Nervensäge und er versucht zu keinem Zeitpunkt, dich auf irgendeine Weise zu betrügen. Er ist nur ein lieber, unschuldiger Junge, der ein guter Pokémon-Trainer werden will. Ich hasste es, ihn zu besiegen. Aber zur gleichen Zeit liebte ich es. Die Art und Weise, wie er die Niederlage gegen mich akzeptierte und versprach noch härter an sich zu arbeiten, gab mir das Gefühl eine Art Antrieb für ihn zu sein. Ich besiegte ihn nicht einfach gnadenlos; ich half ihm, besser zu werden. Es war schon einige Zeit her, seit ich das letzte Mal meine Rubin-Edition gespielt hatte; mindestens ein paar Jahre, aber ich wusste immer, wo sie war. Als ich plötzlich den Drang verspürte, sie mal wieder zu spielen, nachdem ich gerade den 'Jirachi: Wishmaker' Film gesehen hatte, fand ich sie fein säuberlich in meiner Sockenschublade verstaut, genau in der Ecke, in der ich sie gelassen hatte. Sie war nicht einmal staubig, ein paar unbenutzte Socken hatten den perfekten Schutz vor irgendwelchen schädlichen Einflüssen dargestellt, was auch die Frage beantworten dürfte, warum ich die Edition überhaupt erst in der Sockenschublade aufbewahrt hatte. Ich machte meinen DS ausfindig - meinen GBA SP hatte ich schon vor längerer Zeit verlegt. Nicht, dass das irgendeine Rolle spielen würde – und steckte das rote Modul in ihn hinein, gespannt, mein altes, total unausgewogenes Team wiederzusehen. Ich wählte meinen gespeicherten Spielstand und sah, dass ich direkt vor der Pokémon Liga gespeichert hatte, was gut war, da ich sowieso vorhatte, diese gleich als erstes herauszufordern. Obwohl... ich dachte mir, ich wollte doch lieber meinem kleinen Lieblingsrivalen einen Besuch abstatten, bevor ich irgendetwas anderes unternehmen würde. Erst Heiko, dann die Liga, dann würde ich nachgucken, ob ich vielleicht das Glück hatte, mein Spiel an dem Tag wiederaufgenommen zu haben, an dem ich Wundereiland finden konnte. Während ich mich vom Eingang der Liga entfernte und dem Zickzack-Pfad nach unten folgte, hielt ich einen Moment inne und schaute mir mein Team an. Normalerweise, wenn ich ein Spiel für längere Zeit nicht spiele, finde ich dann heraus, dass das Letzte, was ich getan hatte, tauschen war, um mein Pokédex in einer meiner anderen Editionen zu füllen... Es wäre sicher nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass ich in einen Kampf gerate, ohne zu wissen, dass mein Team nur aus Level 5 Rattfratz und Karpador besteht... eine etwas peinliche Situation, um es mal gelinde auszudrücken. Aber diesmal waren sie alle da: Inferno, ein Lohgock auf Level 100 Volcano, ein Groudon auf Level 85 Dailoros, ein Rayquaza auf Level 87 Duragon, ein Brutalanda auf Level 65 Harbinger, ein Absol auf Level 55 und Vengeance, ein Banette auf Level 34 Wie gesagt, furchtbar unausgewogen, aber immerhin waren sie noch alle da, wie ich sie verlassen hatte. Ich war erleichtert, um ehrlich zu sein. Das hieß, dass Rubin nicht das Spiel gewesen war, mit dem ich den Park der Freunde missbraucht hatte. Muss Smaragd gewesen sein. Aber das ist gar nicht so wichtig, ich komme vom Thema ab. Ich hatte mein Team, also musste ich nicht nochmal zur Liga zurückgehen, um mein süßes, kleines, unterleveltes Team gegen ein etwas annehmbareres zu tauschen. Also setzte ich meinen Weg fort, um Heiko noch einmal wiederzusehen. Als ich die Höhle betrat, stand er dort und wartete schon auf mich. Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, ob es richtig war, dass er da stand, oder nicht...wie bereits erwähnt, war es schon etwas länger her, dass ich auch nur an dieses Spiel gedacht hatte. Aber ich war trotzdem gespannt darauf, mit ihm zu sprechen... ob ich mich nun schuldig fühlte, ihn besiegt zu haben, oder nicht, ich freute mich riesig ihn zu sehen. Ich trat an ihn heran und drückte 'A', um mit ihm zu sprechen, aber anstatt, dass er irgendetwas zur Begrüßung sagte und mich dann zum Kampf herausforderte, spielte nur für zwei Sekunden die 'Trainer entdeckt' Musik, bevor der Bildschirm flackerte als würde ein Kampf beginnen. Aber genauso schnell wie der Bildschirm schwarz geworden war, erschien jetzt wieder die normale Ansicht der Höhle. Nur dass Heiko nicht mehr da war. Ich ignorierte es, weil ich mir dachte, dass nach so vielen Jahren das Innenleben des Moduls wahrscheinlich einfach etwas beschädigt war... es ist nicht so, dass ich genug Ahnung von Technik hätte, um zu verstehen, wie das alles funktioniert. Ich ging weiter und dachte mir, ich würde einmal nachsehen, ob dieser Glitch sich in der Liga fortsetzen würde. Wenn ja, würde ich nicht mehr weiterspielen... Ich würde entweder von vorne anfangen müssen oder mir ein neues kaufen. Beide Optionen würden mir das Herz brechen; Inferno war das beste Pokémon, das ich je hatte. Doch bevor ich auch nur einen Schritt weitergehen konnte, nachdem ich mich umgedreht hatte, klingelte der PokéNav. Ich dachte in Höhlen und ähnlichem funktionierte er nicht richtig, aber da ich mich ziemlich nah am Ausgang befand, nahm ich an, dass es wohl Sinn machte, dass er funktionierte. „… … … … … … HEIKO: Komm nach BLÜTENBURG... Klick!“ Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es erklären soll, aber wegen des Problems, das ich gerade bei dem Kampf hatte und weil ich mir fast sicher war, dass dieses kleine bisschen Dialog nicht Teil des Spiels war, fühlte ich mich unwohl. Nichtsdestotrotz verließ ich die Höhle und wählte Dailoros, um nach Blütenburg City zu fliegen. Als ich dort ankam, wusste ich genau, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Die ganze Umgebung war nebelig und alle Farben sahen wie ausgewaschen aus, sodass die sonst so fröhlich aussehende Stadt ziemlich trostlos wirkte. Sogar die Musik klang anders, wenn auch nur ein bisschen. Das Tempo war merklich verlangsamt worden, was den düsteren Effekt nur noch verstärkte. Ich sah mich ein bisschen um und betrat einige der Gebäude, die das Pokémon Center umgaben, nur um zu sehen was sich noch verändert hatte... Was mir als erstes auffiel war, dass niemand hier war. In der gesamten Umgebung fehlten die NPCs, aber es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich wusste, wo sie alle waren. Ich lief zum Haus von Heikos Eltern, wo sieben NPCs sich neben den Pfad, der zum Haus führte, aufgestellt hatten – zwei Reihen mit jeweils drei Leuten und eine Person stand neben der Tür – sie alle trugen schwarz und mein Unwohlsein wuchs nur noch. Neugierig sprach ich jeden einzelnen an – sie schienen nicht glücklich zu sein. „Das hatte nicht passieren dürfen.“ „Ich dachte es lief alles so gut bei ihm.“ „Wir dachten er hätte es besiegt.“ „Er hat zu dir aufgesehen.“ „Warum konntest du ihm nicht eine Chance geben?“ „Wenn du nicht wärst, wäre er jetzt noch bei uns.“ „Er dachte er wäre nicht gut genug um weiterzumachen... das ist deine Schuld!“ Ich wusste was hier vorging, aber ich wollte es nicht glauben... doch als ich das Haus betrat, musste ich es. Noch ein paar NPCs waren im Raum verteilt, in der Mitte des Raumes stand ein schwarzer Sarg. Heiko war tot. Ich sprach mit den NPCs, die meisten sagten nur Es ist alles deine Schuld. Aber einer, von dem ich glaubte, dass es seine Mutter war, erklärte mir alles etwas genauer. „Die feuchte Luft hat seinen Zustand verschlimmert. Er hat sich so angestrengt besser zu werden, damit er irgendwann so gut sein kann wie du... aber er hat es übertrieben. Sein Körper hat das nicht mehr mitgemacht. Ein WANDERER hat ihn gefunden, er hielt einen Pokéball umklammert und seine Pokémon wichen nicht von seiner Seite... Er rief uns mit Heikos PokéNav. Weißt du wie sich das anfühlt? Wenn dir ein völlig Fremder mitteilt, dass jemand, den du liebst, tot ist? … … Erweise ihm deinen Respekt und verschwinde. Das ist alles nur deine Schuld.“ Mittlerweile fühlte ich mich einfach nur schrecklich... würdet ihr das nicht auch? Also tat ich, was mir gesagt worden war und trat an den kleinen Sarg heran. In dem Moment als ich ihn berührte, stoppte die Musik und ein leeres Textfenster erschien. Es blieb einige Sekunden lang dort, bevor ein einziges Wort langsam ausgeschrieben wurde: „Warum?“ Ein Kampf begann – diesmal ein echter und nicht wie vorhin in der Höhle. Mein Herz wurde schwer als Heikos Sprite auf dem Bildschirm erschien. Seine Haut war blass, seine Farben wirkten ausgewaschen und er sah ziemlich traurig aus. Aber was am meisten schmerzte war die Meldung, die den Beginn des Kampfes ankündigte. „Pkmn Trainer Heiko will ein letztes Mal kämpfen.“ Er rief ein Pokémon – sein geliebtes Guardevoir – das ebenfalls verärgert aussah. Ich nahm an, dass das bei all seinen Pokémon so sein würde. Ich schickte Inferno in den Kampf. Mein Mitleid sagte mir ich solle den Kampf verlieren, sodass wenigstens sein letzter Kampf gut für ihn wird, aber der Wettkämpfer in mir sagte mir ich solle mein bestes geben... ratet mal auf wen von beiden ich gehört habe? Inferno pflügte durch jedes seiner traurig dreinblickenden Pokémon und besiegte jedes mit nur einer Attacke. Als der Kampf vorbei war, erschien Heiko wieder auf dem Bildschirm, sein Sprite war jetzt fast durchsichtig, und sagte: „Warum kannst du mich nicht gewinnen lassen?...“ Nachdem der Kampfbildschirm verschwunden war, kam Heikos Mutter auf meinen Charakter zu und stieß ihn weg vom Sarg. „Verschwinde. Du bist hier fertig. Du widerst mich an.“ Als sie mich nach draußen schob, wurde der Bildschirm, statt Blütenburg City zu zeigen, weiß und die Credits begannen. Während die Namen derjenigen, die an der Produktion des Spiels beteiligt waren, erschienen und wieder verschwanden, wurden das weiß durch eine Endszene ersetzt: Der Trauerzug des armen Heiko. NPCs liefen durch Blütenburg, der kleine Sarg inmitten der Menschenmenge. Meine Augen wurden feucht, während sie langsam durch den rechten Ausgang der Stadt gingen. Die Kamera folgte ihnen, wie sie vor der kleinen Grasfläche anhielten, in der Heiko sein geliebtes Trasla gefangen hatte. Nachdem sie angehalten hatten, drehten sie sich alle und blickten den Bildschirm an – zwar nur für eine Sekunde, doch ich konnte die Verurteilung spüren – Als sie sich wieder dem Sarg zuwandten, wurde der Bildschirm langsam wieder weiß und Heikos Sprite erschien. Unter ihm erschienen drei kleine Wörter: „In liebevoller Erinnerung“ Original: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Wally Übersetzt von FreeKyandiKategorie:Übersetzung Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Videospiele